Solo mía
by FlasheadaaaH
Summary: Odio a los mujeriegos, ademas... Inuyasha, no eres mi tipo. Puasa! Q.Q!
1. Chapter 1

**Cáp. 1: ****El seductor, la entrega y yo.**

Me apoye en el pupitre agotada. Mis ojos marrones estaban entre abiertos, mirando al profesor que estaba de espaldas explicando algo que por más que intente no entendía. Siempre pensé y lo sigo pensado, que los profesores son algo así como personas sin vida, que nacieron para el estudio y mueren por el estudio. Mientras que nosotros, debemos escucharlos como explican esas ecuaciones que solamente ellos entienden.

Mi amiga Sango, quien estaba a mi lado, no paraba de hablar con Miroku a través de papelitos, nunca me supo decir si eran o no novios, aunque creo que si son novios. Después de todo, lo hacen todo juntos, hasta van al baño juntos… no broma, aunque no seria nada raro que hagan eso. Pero en fin. Suspire cerrando mis ojos, tenia sueño y las noches no eran precisamente acogedoras, por que no podía dormir y eso se debía a una sola persona…

Inuyasha Taisho, quien estaba sentado atrás de todo. Tenía ojos dorados, cuerpo musculoso y cabello plateado. Todas las chicas andaban detrás de el, tratando de acostarse con el, pero simplemente era imposible, para ellas, por que según el, solamente estaba enamorado de mi y buscaba la forma de salir conmigo, pero obviamente yo siempre lo rechazo. ¿Por qué? Por que es un mujeriego, tal como su amigo Kouga. Siempre una chica nueva en el descanso de la escuela, apretándosela. Y yo no soy una entregada.

Todos los días me esperaba en la entrada con una rosa o una carta, que siempre decía lo mismo… 'te amo. Inuyasha' por Kami, ya se que me ama, todos me aman, bueno, todos no. Menos Kikio, un porrista sin vida social que trataba de acabar con la mía, por que decía que yo drogaba a Inuyasha para tenerlo a mis pies. Aguarden, no tenia la culpa de ser más hermosa que ella.

Además… Inuyasha ya se había acostado con ella, ¿Qué más quería? A parte, a mi no me interesaba en lo mas mínimo, claro, hasta que el comenzó a besarme…

Fue un día de lluvia, a la salida de la escuela. Como no había llevado paraguas me había empapado toda y encima de todo, tuve que ir a fotocopiar un par de apuntes que me había olvidado de escribir. Y ahí fue cuando me lo encontré. Estaba caminando debajo de la lluvia, con su expresión seria y perdida. Sus manos estaban metidas en sus bolsillos y su mirada estaba puesta en el suelo. No tenía pensado en decirle…

-_hola Inuyasha ¿Cómo estas? Te veo distraído ¿te sucede algo? –_

Claro que no, eso sonaría como si estuviera preocupada y no quiero hacerlo ilusionar con falsas pretensiones. Entonces agache mi cabeza, metí las manos en mis bolsillos y comencé a caminar como si fuera que no lo vi.

-hola mi amor –me saludo el animadamente. Bueno, después de todo si me vio. Suspire resignada y levante la cabeza -¿Cómo estas? –preguntaba acercándose yo retrocedí.

-bien –respondí secamente. El sonrió –me esperan en casa, además no me quiero mojar más así que… -excuse despidiéndome con un gesto con la mano y pasando por su lado. Pero el ignoro mi comentario y me sujeto del brazo, poniéndome contra la fría y dura pared brutalmente. Hice una mueca y lo mire molesta -¿Qué demonios te sucede? –le grite. El en cambio me ignoro y me rodeo con sus brazos mi cintura, sentí que mi corazón se paralizaba y me costaba respirar. Puse mis manos en su abdomen para alejarlo de mi, pero fue inútil, el se acerco mas a mi, pegando su cuerpo al mío. En ningún momento el dejo de mirarme a los ojos al igual que yo los suyos y en un simple descuido el me beso, no puedo decir si fue tierno, cariñoso o un simple beso robado, por que al mas mínimo roce yo reaccione y lo empuje fuertemente, le pegue una cachetada y Salí corriendo como una cobarde.

Y desde ese día, se convirtió en un completo pesado. Vivía llamando a mi celular, me mandaba flores, cartas y chocolates, todo para poder salir conmigo. Pero mi respuesta va a ser siempre la misma **NO**.

Además, a mi me gusta otra persona, es popular y amigo de Inuyasha, por desgracia, su nombre es Bankopsu, tenia ojos azabaches y cabello negro. La mayoría de las chicas andaban detrás de el también, pero el solamente estaba interesado en otra chica. Kikio, la porrista que muestra su trasero cada vez que puede. ¿Qué le ve? Es una puta. Aahh me da rabia de solo pensar que Bankopsu anda como perrito detrás de ella.

-Higurashi –me despertó de mi sueño el profesor. Abrí los ojos perezosamente y pestañee varias veces antes de poder enfocarlo bien. Estaba enojado, muy enojado –salga de mi clase –me ordeno.

Resople levantándome y juntando mis cosas. Era el peor día de mi vida y como si no fuera necesario Inuyasha había echo una estupidez para que lo echaran también de la clase. ¡Que bien! Iba a tener la compañía de un sucio degenerado. Salí de la clase y comencé a caminar por el pasillo lleno de armarios.

-¡linda! –la voz de Inuyasha me llamaba. No tenia pensado girarme -¡Kag! –me llamo nuevamente, pero como lo ignore me tomo del brazo y me hizo girar.

-¿si? –pregunte molesta. Odio esa costumbre que tiene por tomarme del brazo así. El sonrió y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-vamos juntos a retención ¿si? –pregunto tiernamente. Yo sentí mis mejillas arder, esa voz que tiene al ser cariñoso me aturde y me hace perder la cabeza, por eso odio estar a su lado, por que me hace sentir cosas que jamás o mejor dicho, cosas que nunca sentí con otra persona.

-eh… mejor voy sola –le dije con una sonrisa nerviosa, al parecer el lo noto por que sonrió aun mas y me estrecho en sus brazos. Abrí mi boca para decir algo, pero las malditas palabras no salían, estaba con la cara pegada en su pecho, sentía como subía y bajaba a causa de su respiración. Mis brazos estaban también junto a su pecho, con mis manos cerradas. Trague saliva, por mas que no sentía nada por el, me sentía bien en sus brazos, eran acogedores, como los abrazos que da un hermano a su hermana querida. Bueno, por lo menos así lo sentía yo. Si no fuera tan atrevido, impulsivo y mujeriego, hasta podía ser su amiga, ojo… solamente su amiga.

-Te quiero mucho –murmuro dándole un beso a mi cabello. Lastima que yo no podía decir lo mismo. El me soltó y comenzó a caminar junto conmigo con un brazo en mis hombros. Al parecer no tenía pensado soltarme totalmente. Suspire rascándome el brazo. No puedo decir que no me gustan los apodos que me pone o los tratos tan cariñosos hacia mí, por que me gusta que me traten así, pero no en exceso. Ni que fuera la reina de Inglaterra para esos tratos.

Llegamos a la puerta de detención y el me soltó dándome un beso en la frente, en ese momento cerré mis ojos al sentir sus labios, pero solamente fueron segundos, por que el se separo y me sonrió yo simplemente lo mire, me sentía una tonta al no poder corresponder una simple sonrisa.

-iré a buscar a Kikio –me aviso siguiendo por el mismo camino. Yo lo mire irse, ahora me doy cuenta que si anda con Kikio. Entonces, ¿Por qué demonios decía que solamente quería estar conmigo? No era que estuviera celosa o algo así, pero… digamos que… bueno, mejor dejémoslo ahí.

Entre y la preceptora me miro con sus ojos color miel. Su cabello era gris y en su rostro se notaba la vejez. A pesar de ser una anciana tenia su carácter y muchas veces lo tuve que soportar, a veces me pongo a pensar que hacerse vieja se trae consigo el mal humor, por que esa anciana no aguantaba ni un chiste bueno.

-Higurashi… que bueno tenerla aquí nuevamente –dijo con sarcasmo. No era una mala chica, no hacia humillaciones ni bromas, pero es que siempre visitaba detención por quedarme dormida o hacer un comentario muy poco respetuoso hacia los profesores. Pero aguarden, el país es libre, tengo derecho a opinar, además, a mi mis padres siempre me enseñaron a ser sincera con uno mismo y con los demás, pero llego aquí y cuando trato de ser sincera me mandan por un reporte. ¿Quién los entiende?

Suspiro mientras acomodo mis cosas en el primer asiento.

-treinta ecuaciones para hoy –ordeno levantándose con pereza y extendiéndome una hoja llena de ecuaciones. Arrugué la frente y mire sin entender la hoja, esto me pasa por quedar dormida y por no prestar atención al profesor Naraku en matemáticas. Saco un lápiz de mi mochila y una goma blanca.

-si hace bien esos ejercicios le dire a su profesor que le apruebe el trimestre –dijo la preceptora. La mire con horror. ¿Y si los hacia mal? –y si están todos mal, pues tendrá que venir a las clases de verano –dijo. Me sujete de la cabeza y la deje caer sobre el pupitre.

Solamente a mi me sucedían cosas extrañas, como ser acosada por el seductor de Inuyasha, envidiada y maldecida por la entregada de Kikio y yo, que quedaba entre medio de los dos, pensando que diablos hacer y para donde escapar…


	2. Chapter 2

**Cáp. 2: ****Peleas.**

Luego de terminar la hora en detención, tuve que entregar la hoja en blanco por que no sabía nada y no iba a gastar mi mente en cosas extrañas. El timbre había sonado y fui directo a la cafetería, donde me esperaban Sango y Miroku con una bandeja llena de sándwiches y dos manzanas. Me senté aun lado de Sango y agarre una manzana.

-¿Cómo te fue? –me pregunto Miroku. Yo hice una mueca y mordí la manzana.

-mal. La preceptora me obligo a hacer treinta ejercicios –les conté con fastidio.

-por lo que en teoría desapruebas el trimestre –dijo Sango. Yo la mire y deje la manzana de lado.

-Si. Tengo que venir para las clases de verano –dije frunciendo los labios molesta. La verdad que para verano faltaba unos cinco o seis meses, pero los profesores te advertían antes y no te daban oportunidad para mejorar.

-te acompaño en la agonía –dijo sonriendo Miroku. Lo mire también regalándole una sonrisa.

-a que pena, yo apruebo –dijo feliz Sango.

-bien por ti –la felicite sin ganas. La verdad que no estaba molesta por tener que ir a las clases de verano, por que el año anterior también tuve que venir. Lo que me molestaba era que la gente diga algo y ande con otra al mismo tiempo. ¿A quien me refiero? A Inuyasha, estaba a unas cuantas mesas frente mió con Kikio sentada en sus piernas. Pero como ya eh dicho anteriormente no son celos… solamente me molesta.

Ladee el rostro mirando a Miroku comer su sándwich como un loco. Suspire levantándome. Sango me miro.

-¿A dónde vas? –me pregunto interesada. Yo encogí los hombros. Ni yo sabia a donde iba pero iba a pasear, faltaban quince minutos para que el timbre sonara y no la pasaría sentada allí comiendo.

-a caminar –respondí con una sonrisa.

-te acompaño –ofreció levantándose yo le puse las manos en su hombro.

-no gracias. Necesito pensar –excuse. Ella asintió desconfiada y yo me fui saliendo por la puerta que daba hacia el patio de la escuela.

-----------

-Kikio… ¿Qué harías por Inuyasha? –le pregunto un muchacho rubio. Ella sonrió ampliamente.

-mataría, pelearía y… emm... moriría por el –contesto abrazando mas por el cuello a Inuyasha. Este simplemente rolo los ojos.

-amigo creo que tienes una candidata hot –bromeo el rubio.

-¿con quien pelearías por Inuyasha? –pregunto otro chico de cabello azabache.

-ya párenle –dijo cansado Inuyasha. Pero ambos lo ignoraron.

-etto… con la mosquita muerta que se hace más linda que muuaa –respondió sonriente.

-¿mosquita muerta¿ quien? –pregunto inocentemente el rubio. Inuyasha miro la mesa donde estaba Miroku y Sango.

-¡¡pues Kagome¿Quién mas? –exclamo.

-Kagome –murmuro Inuyasha. Kikio lo miro molesta.

-¿Qué dijiste? –pregunto furiosa.

-¿Dónde esta? –le pregunto Inuyasha a sus amigos, ignorando a Kikio.

-creo que salio junto con Bankopsu al patio –respondió el rubio.

Inuyasha frunció el ceño y se levanto de repente, tirando al suelo a Kikio.

--------

¡Por fin! Bankopsu me estaba hablando ¡que emoción! El estaba sentado a mi lado, sonriéndome y hasta nuestros brazos se rozaban. Sentía mi corazón latir frenéticamente y no podía evitar mirarlo como una niña tonta enamorada, era imposible y menos estando con el, mi único amor.

-y así es como le pedí a Kikio salir conmigo –finalizo sonriendo ampliamente. La verdad que ni lo escuche, solamente observaba como movía sus labios, ni siquiera me importaba que hablaba de la tonta arrastrada, solamente estaba concentrada en una cosa. Sus labios, sus hermosos labios entre abiertos que me tentaban.

-¿Kagome¿Me escuchaste? –pregunto llamándome la atención. Yo pestañee varias veces confundida.

-eh… si –balbucee con una sonrisa. El rió levemente y fue acercándose más a mí. Por Kami ¿Qué tiene pensado hacer? Lo mas obvio creo¿pero no esta enamorado de Kikio? Aahhh eso que importa, el esta… esta… por… cerré mis ojos esperando aquel deseado beso pero…

-¡¡Bankotsu¡¡Aléjate de ella!! –un grito masculino. Me parece haber escuchado esa voz en otro lugar. Abrí los ojos molesta y gire mi rostro encontrándome con el de Inuyasha molesto, en sus ojos se notaba la furia. Suspire rolando los ojos. ¿Acaso no podía esperar un momento mas para hacer su aparición como héroe de la historia?

-¡¡ven y aléjame idiota!! –le desafió Bankopsu. Inuyasha sonrió de una manera rara y se fue acercando a el, Bankopsu se levanto para encararlo. Inuyasha se acercaba a el como cazador por su presa. Entonces me di cuenta, que no estaba bien y que estos dos se iban a pelear.

-¿Qué dijiste? –pregunto frente a el. Su mandíbula estaba tensa y tenía los puños cerrados.

-lo que escuchaste idiota –le devolvió Bankopsu.

Ambos estaban frente a frente, mirándose a los ojos con odio. En una de esas no logre escuchar que murmuro Bankopsu e Inuyasha se enfado y le pego en la mejilla derecha, tirándolo al suelo. Yo me lleve mi mano a mi boca asombrada y me levante. Bankopsu insulto a Inuyasha y se abalanzo contra el, yo no sabia que hacer y lo único que le atine fue a gritar como loca.

La directora y los profesores llegaron. El profesor Naraku los separo, ambos seguían insultándose, yo veía asustada como ambos aun trataban de pegarse. Bankopsu tenía una mejilla hinchada y el ojo colorado. Mientras que Inuyasha tenía su labio lastimado.

-Higurashi, acompañe a Taisho a la enfermería –me ordeno la directora yo me acerque a el lentamente –usted Hurochimari me acompañara a dirección –sentencio la directora caminando hacia adentro.

Algunos se habían reunido a ver aquella pelea, pero cuando acabo todos se fueron molestos de que acabara. Llegamos a los pasillos que conducían a la enfermería, yo estaba molesta con Inuyasha y se lo hice notar al mantener una distancia alejada de el y estando en silencio. El me miro de reojo y yo fruncí el ceño cruzándome de brazos.

-¿Por qué estas molesta? –pregunto parando en seco. En cambio yo lo ignore y seguí con mi recorrido –te pregunte algo –en su voz también se notaba la molestia, pero pase por su lado ignorándolo. El me sujeto del brazo y me puso contra el casillero.

-¿Qué tienes en contra de mi brazo? –pregunte molesta soltándome de su agarre. El tenía sus brazos a la altura de mi cabeza y se había inclinado para mirarme a los ojos.

-te defendí de ese idiota y así me lo agradeces –me espeto furioso. Yo le devolví la mirada molesta.

-Ban no me estaba haciendo nada –replique haciendo énfasis en el nombre de Ban. El se acerco mas a mí, nuestras respiraciones chocaban en nuestros rostros, pero aun así, a pesar de la situación esta vez no venia ningún beso.

-¡¡claro que si¡¡Te estaba por besar!! –estallo furioso pegando un golpe en el casillero. Yo cerré los ojos dando un respingo. Nunca lo había visto tan molesto y valla que no me gustaba esa faceta.

-yo también lo quería besar –le espeto triunfal. El se asombro por un momento y dijo algo por lo bajo. Yo en cambio curve una sonrisa.

-no te puedes andar besando con otro que no sea yo –replico. Yo sonreí burlona.

-¿Y que te hace pensar que no puedo? –pregunte riendo irónicamente.

-eres mía, solamente mía y si veo al idiota ese alado tuyo lo mato –advirtió. Yo trague saliva. Creo que no era momento de reír, el estaba hablando enserio.

-tu… tu no eres nadie para decirme que hacer –balbucee nerviosa. El pego sus labios a los míos.

-¿a no? –dijo entre divertido y fastidiado. Entonces el atrapo mis labios, mordiéndolo levemente y entre abriéndolo…

**Grax x sus comentarios!!! espero que les guste la conti...  
Sanyonara!!**

atte: evanlauri


	3. Chapter 3

**Cáp. 3: ****Besos calientes**

Me besaba con pasión, casi no podía seguir su ritmo. Esperen… ¿dije seguir¡No¡¡Yo no quiero besarlo¡¡Quería besar a Bankopsu no a el¡Demonios!

El me abrazaba cada vez mas fuerte y el gusto a sangre se adentro también a mi boca cuando el paso su lengua sobre mis labios y yo, dejándome llevar, los entre abrí y ahí fue cuando todo lo que estaba alrededor de nosotros desapareció.

Mi corazón dejo de latir, mis pulmones necesitaban mas oxigeno que el de costumbre y mis piernas temblaban. Iba a caerme, pero el me sostenía con sus brazos fuertes. Valla… la sensación de sus besos me estaba enloqueciendo ¿desde cuando? Desde que su lengua rozo la mía, tocando mis dientes el paladar y nuevamente mi lengua. Suspire y el abandono mis labios, besándome la mejilla derecha, la sien y finalmente el cuello. Mordí mi labio inferior aun con los ojos cerrados, no me atrevía a abrirlos, por que si los hacia no podría seguir y terminaría separándolo.

El llevo su mano hacia mi pierna y toco por debajo de la pollera, y volvió a reclamar mis labios, besándolos como con desesperación, yo lleve mis brazos a su cuello y me aferre a el. Sabía que estaba cometiendo una locura y valla que dulce y desquiciada locura. Nuevamente nuestras lenguas se rozaron, descargando miles de descargas eléctricas en mi cuerpo, estaba volviéndome loca, pero no por el, eso esta claro, por sus besos.

Baje mi brazo izquierdo, dejándolo recorrer su fornido pecho, arrancándole un gemido ronco de sus bellos labios. Iba a morir, estaba por morir quemada, por que sus labios me hacían hervir la sangre, al igual que sus caricias. Y de pronto, como si el destino me avisara, abrí mis ojos cafés brillosos, dándome cuenta de donde estábamos y en que situación. El tenia una pierna mía en su cadera, mientras que la acariciaba de arriba abajo y besaba mi cuello con besos húmedos y calientes. Mis brazos estaban en su cuello, abrazándolo…

-Inuyasha –su nombre me había salido casi como un gemido. Demonios, estaba volviéndome loca –para Inuyasha –le ordene tratando de tranquilizar mi respiración. Sentía mi corazón bombear sangre con violencia y mis mejillas ardían. El paro de besarme y me miro con sus ojos dorados también brillosos y sus labios rojos e hinchados. Diablos… que lindo estaba. Nah, seguramente estaba drogada.

-¿Qué sucede linda? –su voz ronca y seductora me hizo perder la razón. Quería besarlo, comerlo a besos… ¿pero en que demonios estaba pensando?

-¿tratabas de abusar de mi? –pregunte un tanto nerviosa y separándolo de repente. El me miro con una sonrisa burlona.

-me encantaría. Pero… digamos que… tú estabas por abusar de mí –corrigió. Yo me quede sin habla¿Qué yo quería ¡¡que!!? –Ahora… volvemos a lo de antes –dijo con voz seductora acercándose a mi y sujetándome la cintura. Yo negué y me despegue de el, poniéndome a tres metros de el.

-ni loca. No estaba conciente de lo que hacia y… y… -balbucee bajando la mirada y moviendo los ojos inquieta.

-me correspondiste –dijo sonriente. Yo lo mire y su sonrisa era encantadora, estaba feliz, lo note por el brillo de sus hermosos ojos.

-eeh… bueno… yo… -musite tímida. ¿Cómo diablos negar semejante verdad? Era como explicarle a un niño que los caramelos eran para cuidar los dientes. Bueno, eso sonaba estupido, pero era verdad. Inuyasha no era precisamente aquel muchacho que comprendía los sentimientos y te daba la vía libre para pensar y meditar sobre el asunto. No, el quería saberlo todo en ese momento, el mandaba al diablo al tiempo. Era violento, posesivo, celoso, orgulloso, malvado y torturador. No en el sentido malo si no en el… bueno, en el sentido medio.

-te quedaste callada ¡eh! –bromeo dejando escapar una carcajada. Si, me había quedado callada con ese simple comentario, pero… ¿para que hablar? Le hablas a Inuyasha y era igual que hablarle a una vaca que se creía girasol.

Role los ojos. Que se crea lo que quiera. El tiene mas imaginación que yo, me da igual si piensa que le correspondí por que siento algo por el, me vale poco lo que piense el. Total, el que sale lastimado por creer falsas pretensiones va a ser el, no yo. Yo le advertí desde el primer momento, el no me hizo caso, halla tu niño¡jodete! Sonaba bastante mala, pero esa era la cruda realidad.

-en realidad te correspondí por que me diste lastima –le dije después de un rato. Note que mi voz sonó fría y con un toque de burla. Lo mire, el había quedado asombrado.

-…. –el efecto de la operación sin anestesia tiene su tiempo, en el que le llega el dolor. Hoy no duele, mañana si.

-vete a enfermería –le ordene seria. El no dijo nada –si necesitas ayuda, llama a la anciana Kaede –le dije. Suspire y seguí caminando, me gire y lo mire por arriba de mi hombro. Aun seguía en el mismo lugar, como estatua.

Odio ser la mala de la historia. No me gusta hacer sentir mal a las personas, pero si no se lo decía, el no iba a parar y necesitaba ponerle los limites, si no, en el próximo beso quien sabe en que terminaríamos y eso es lo que menos tengo pensado hacer con el.

--------

-el… el… me tiro… como si no fuera nada… -sollozaba una muchacha en el baño. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y húmedas. Sus ojos rojos y lagrimosos y su nariz estaba roja y congestionada –ella no lo ama y el… a pesar de todo anda detrás de ella –contaba apenas limpiándose la nariz y tirando el papel en el tacho.

-te aseguro que anda detrás de ella por que se la quiere ligar –afirmo una muchacha morocha y ojos celestes claros. La otra joven la miro con el papel en la mano –es obvio que nadie es mas bonita que tu, Kikio –prosiguió. Kikio dejo de sollozar –te aseguro que… cuando logre su cometido, estará a tus pies –aseguro con una sonrisa.

-¿tu lo crees? –pregunto limpiándose las lagrimas.

-¡claro que si! Solo debes tener tiempo –aconsejo.

Kikio sonrió agradecida y abrazo a su amiga.

-eres la mejor. Te amo –dijo y le dio un beso en la mejilla como un gesto cariñoso. Su amiga le correspondió el abrazo.

-I love you –le contesto. Kikio se separo y la miro.

-¿Qué piensas si conquisto a Inu por mis medios? –pregunto haciendo un ruido extraño con su nariz.

-creo que lo lograras –admitió.

---------

-y así es como las guerras comenzaron –finalizo el profesor de historia. Bostecé con discreción y me seque las pequeñas lágrimas que salieron de mis ojos. Fue la clase más aburrida del día, aunque por suerte fue la última –bueno, chicos, para el lunes respondan el cuestionario de la pagina trescientos cincuenta –sentencio. Todos comenzaron a quejarse, menos yo, por que ya encontraría una forma de que alguien me pase las respuestas.

-¿dormimos en mi casa? –ofreció Miroku bostezando. Yo lo imite –solamente dormir –explico al ver la mirada amenazadora de Sango. Yo sonreí a medias y asentí.

Los viernes por la tarde, al salir de la clase de historia, íbamos al dormir a lo de Miroku. Fue una costumbre que tomamos desde pequeños. Su cama era de dos plazas, por eso entrábamos bien, aunque Miroku siempre acababa en el suelo. El dormía del lado del piso, Sango en el medio y yo alado de la pared. Me parecía más seguro, además, Miroku baboseaba lo primero que veía y Sango se la aguantaba como buena novia que era.

Por si preguntan por Inuyasha, pues no concurrió a la última clase, debe ser que le dieron el día libre. Aunque, en realidad no me interesa.

-¿la vieron a Kikio? –pregunto divertida Sango caminando hacia la casa de Miroku.

-no –conteste.

-¿Qué tiene? –pregunto Miroku.

-trata de conquistar a alguien –respondió rompiendo en risas. Yo la imite –parece que es alguien de nuestro salón, pero no estoy segura quien era –contó.

-oh… prepárense entonces, por que el lunes va a parecer como buena conejita hot que es –dijo sonriente Miroku. Sango le pego con la mochila en la cabeza.

-pervertido –mascullo molesta aumentando el paso.

-¡perdona Sanguito! –le pidió exaltado. Aunque Sango lo ignoro.

-ya te va a perdonar –lo tranquilice. El me regalo una sonrisa tierna.

Luego de caminar un par de minutos, llegamos a la famosa casa de pornografía de Miroku, no broma. Su casa era de tres pisos, color azul cielo, patio trasero gigante, piscina, colecciones de autos deportivos y lo más genial una sala de juegos. Todo eso para cinco personas, sus padres y sus dos hermanos, aunque no los conozco por que nunca están por que viven del trabajo.

Salude a su madre, tome un poco de jugo y subí las escaleras, donde al final del pasillo, una puerta de madera entre abierta me esperaban Sango y Miroku. Les quise dar tiempo para el famoso perdón, por eso me había limitado a charlar con su madre, aunque era muy agradable, me caía bien.

Entre cerrando la puerta y me encontré a Sango y Miroku ya durmiendo, ocupando toda la cama abrazados. ¿Así seria compartir una cama de casados? Sonreí a medias, me acerque a la cama, me quite los zapatos y empuje a Miroku, esta vez no me tocaba en la pared, por que Miroku quedaba en el medio y Sango contra la pared.

-córrete baboso –le ordene molesta. El murmuro algo y se giro. Me acosté, cerré los ojos y deje escapar un gran suspiro… esto… era vida.

----------

Me desperté al sentir un codazo por parte de Miroku. Hice una mueca y lo empuje, el se giro de repente y yo caí al suelo. Ahora entendía por que Miroku siempre terminaba cayéndose.

Me sobe la espalda y parpadee varias veces hasta que me incorpore. Me senté en el borde de la cama y mire por la ventana, ya era de noche. Bostece y agarre mi celular que estaba apagado para no tener interrupciones. Lo prendí, espere hasta que la musiquita cursi sonara y note que tenía cinco mensajes, dos llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de voz. Seguramente era de mi madre, no escuche el mensaje de voz, simplemente lo borre. Mire las llamadas perdidas pero no tenia número, no me extrañe, por que siempre llamaba gente extraña. Abrí el primer mensaje y era de nada mas y nada menos que de Inuyasha.

_Perdona hermosa por besarte_

Decía el primer mensaje. Por un momento sentí lastima. Abrí el segundo mensaje.

_¿Estas molesta?_

Era de el también…

_¿Sabes que te quiero mucho? Y no me cansare de repartírtelo, por favor contéstame. _

Parecía que me rogaba, no enserio, me estaba dando lastima de enserio. 

_Kagome, hija, hace unos tres minutos vino un joven a buscarte, le dije que estabas en lo de tu amigo y el dijo que iría a buscarte._

Mi querida madre diciéndome que el joven sin nombre me iría a buscar a la casa de Miroku ¿pero quien podría ser?

_Voy para allá _

¡¡Bingo!! Era Inuyasha el joven sin nombre. Suspire y deje el celular mientras me ponía las zapatillas. Esos mensajes seguramente eran de la tarde, Inuyasha seguramente ya se había ido. Agarre mi mochila y Salí del cuarto lentamente. Eran apenas la diez de las noches y aun me quedaba una larga noche de sueño para seguir soñando lo que estaba soñando que ahora no me acuerdo, aunque solamente puedo decir que fue fantástico el sueño.

Baje las escaleras, me despedí de todos y Salí a la calle. Estaba fresco y el frió se adentraba por mis poros haciéndome titiritar. Me abrase a mi misma y cuando doble en la esquina casi me daba un paro cardiaco, allí estaba Inuyasha, apoyado contra la pared, cruzado de brazos, con una gorra al revés y sus ojos cerrados. ¿Qué hacia allí?

-¿Qué haces aquí? –musite sorprendida. El abrió sus ojos y me saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

-esperarte –contesto sacándose la campera y poniéndomela sobre los hombros.

-gracias –le agradecí sonrojada. El me abrazo y comenzamos a caminar. Esa noche hacia frió y el estaba calido, no podía perder esa oportunidad, además, es un simple abrazo…

-¿estas… molesta? –pregunto después de un rato.

-no –

-¿contenta? –

-no –

-¿molesta conmigo? –

-no –

-entonces… ¿Qué te sucede? –me pregunto inclinándose y mirándome a los ojos.

-nada, tengo un poco de sueño –le conteste sonriendo un poco. El suspiro.

-¿mañana que harás? –pregunto interesado. Yo encogí los hombros.

-supongo que nada interesante –conteste sin darle importancia.

-¿quieres salir conmigo? –me ofreció. Yo negué –por favor… solamente va a ser una salida… y te prometo que no seré atrevido –prometió yo lo mire –enserio. Kag… una sola salida –rogó. Yo suspire.

-esta bien –le conteste frunciendo los labios.

-gracias hermosa –me dio un beso en la mejilla y continuamos caminando hacia mi casa.

**Perdonen si son muy cortos las contis, pero es que la historia ya esta echa y arreglarla me da pereza!  
Proxima nueva historia..  
Rebelde sin causa.**


	4. Chapter 4

Estaba viendo la televisión sentada en el sofá color negro de cuero. Estaba aburrida y eran las dos de la mañana, mis padres no estaban y mi hermano tampoco, seguramente se fueron a ver a alguna ti mía. Cambie de canal y deje una película de terror. Me fascinaban esas películas, siempre y cuando el malo fuera un loco suicida pero sexy. En esas películas te daban ganas de ser uno mismo el protagonista y ser secuestrada por el loco, si, estoy loca.

El teléfono sonó, retumbando el ruido en la espaciosa sola, pego un respigo y ladee la cabeza en medio de la oscuridad, mire el teléfono, las luces azules se prendían y apagaban cada vez que sonaba. ¿Y si llamaban para decirme que en siete días iba a morir? Trague saliva, por más que me fascinaran las películas de terror, luego me daban miedo, por que tenía tanta imaginación…

_-Kag, por favor, ayúdame, es urgente… ¡¡contesta!!_ –era el contestador. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y sentí un frió correrme al escuchar la voz asustada de Sango. Me levante apresurada y levante el tubo.

-¡Sango! –exclame asustada. Escuche una risita extraña y mi corazón paro de latir.

_-sabia que te asustarías_ –dijo entre risas. Largue un suspiro de alivio, un gran alivio y sentí nuevamente mi corazón latir con tranquilidad.

-¿estas loca¡¡Casi me da un ataque!! –le espete molesta pegando un golpe en la pequeña mesita que sostenía el teléfono, ella lo escucho y paro de reír.

_-perdóname Kag. No fue mi intención_ –se disculpo con voz triste. Me rasque la cabeza y entre cerré los ojos.

-si no importa, ya paso. nee… ¿Qué sucede? –pregunte mas tranquila. Ella hizo un ruido extraño.

_-Miroku me beso_ –murmuro apenas. Yo emboce una sonrisa _–desperté… y el bueno… me estaba observando, yo me sonroje, me dijo unas palabras y… me beso_ –contó apenada.

-¡¡te felicito amiga!! –Exclame saltando de alegría -¿Qué te dijo? –pregunte parando.

_-dijo…_-pero no pudo continuar por que la línea se corto, al igual que la luz. Trague saliva asustada y un ruido me alerto, colgué y me gire en medio de la oscuridad. Mi respiración se hizo rápida y ruidosa, cuando mis ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad, me acerque a las escaleras y observe arriba, tome valor y comencé a subir, el ruido se hizo más fuerte y pare en seco.

-demonios –masculle asustada. En un momento me acorde del valioso bat de mi padre que estaba en su oficina. Corrí hasta allí, entre y entre medio de la oscuridad lo vi, lo agarre, era pesado pero para defenderme servia. Amague que pegaba y sonreí a medias.

Fui nuevamente a las escaleras y el ruido empeoro, trayendo consigo un vidrio roto y pisadas. Seguramente era un ladrón, el sudor frió se hizo presente en mi frente. Inhale y exhale y me anime a subir las escaleras. Con precaución y sin hacer ruido.

Ya en el segundo piso, mire el pasillo, divise todas las puertas cerradas menos la mía. ¿Por qué justamente mi habitación tenia que ser? Con el bat en lo alto comencé a caminar hacia allí, las pisadas dejaron de escucharse, al igual que aquel ruido. Estando a centímetros de la puerta, cerré los ojos, suspire y entre de una mirando para todos lados, pero con aquella oscuridad se me hacia imposible ver si había alguien.

-Kagome… -susurro alguien en mi oído. La sangre se me congelo y me di vuelta de repente, moví el bat para pegarle pero, al parecer, falle –tranquila… ¡soy yo! Hakudoshi –dijo exaltado.

-¡¡por Kami!! –grite tirando el bat. Hakudoshi era mi primo -¿eres idiota verdad? –pregunte molesta. La luz había vuelto, me di cuenta por que la tele se escuchaba desde allí arriba, el prendió la luz y yo me deje caer en la cama con el corazón en la boca -¿Cómo se te ocurre aparecer ahora¡Y encima entrar por mi ventana! –el jadeo se hacia notar en mi voz. El sonrió en forma burlona. Esa costumbre de asustarme cada vez que me visitaba era predecible y no podía evitar reprocharle.

-perdóname chiquita –dijo revolviéndome el cabello. Se sentó en el suelo. Me gire y mire mi ventana… estaba…

-¿hacia falta que la rompas? –le pregunte molesta.

-es que estaba practicando para ser asesino a sangre fría –me explico con un tono de voz cínica. Siempre el con sus fantasías, aunque si lo fuera tampoco me extrañaría, por que en su mirada se notaba la maldad, pero no era malo o eso pienso yo.

-eres un idiota –le reproche suspirando. El rió levemente.

-¿los tíos? –pregunto.

-salieron –contestes.

-ya veo… ¿Qué te parece si vuelvo mañana? –pregunto mirándome. Yo encogí los hombros –por cierto, dile a Souta que mañana por la tarde habrá una fiesta –me aviso. Yo sonreí.

-de acuerdo –respondí

-estas invitada –contó.

-no podré ir, tengo una salida –explique.

-bien. Adiós –se despidió saliendo por la ventana. ¡Maldito idiota! Casi me hace agarrar un ataque, ahora no tenía ventana… ¡¡genial!! Hice una mueca, apague la luz y me acosté en la cama largando un suspiro. Mañana tendría un gran día, además de que no podía olvidarme de que Inuyasha me pasaría a buscar.

----------

_-si no te alejas de Inuyasha, matare a tu familia _–dijo una voz al teléfono. Role los ojos.

-hola Kikio –salude cansada.

_-¿Cómo sabias que era yo? _–pregunto sorprendida. Yo suspire.

-conozco tu voz –le explique. Ella murmuro un leve 'aahh'

_-Inuyasha es mió, solamente mió y no dejare que una chiquilla como tu me lo…_-la interrumpí.

-cállate. Adiós –corte y me fui hacia el comedor, donde mi familia me esperaba para almorzar.

Kikio cada día estaba mas loca, piensa por que me amenace yo haré lo que ella me pida. Por Kami, si tiene algún problema conmigo que me lo diga en la cara, no por teléfono. Que patético… me asquea.

-Kag, perdónanos por habernos ido sin avisarte –se disculpo mi padre. Yo sonreí.

-no ahí problema –respondí encogiendo los hombros.

-¿Qué quería Hakudoshi? –pregunto Souta. Mi hermano mayor, el tenia diecinueve años y no tenia novia, por que decía que era joven y no quería compromisos.

-que esta noche habrá fiesta en no se donde –le conteste.

-¿y tu Kag¿Qué harás? –pregunto mi madre con una peculiar sonrisa.

-saldré con un chico –respondí sin restarle importancia.

-¿Qué chico? –salto Souta alterado. Yo lo mire fastidiada.

-que te importa –le respondí molesta.

-eres mi hermana. Claro que mi importa –bufo dejando de comer.

-yo no tengo obligación de decírtelo –replique.

-claro que lo tienes. Nuestros padres también están interesados en saber –sentencio. Yo mire a mis padres quienes me miraban interesados. Suspire resignada.

-es del instituto –dije entre dientes. Souta sonrió triunfal. Lo fulmine.

-ajam… ¿Qué mas? –Pregunto cruzándose de brazos Souta – ¿se aman¿Desde cuando salen? –yo fruncí el ceño y también me cruce de brazos.

-eso a ti no te incumbe –le espete.

-¿volvemos al mismo tema? –pregunto.

-¿yo acaso me meto en tu vida? –le devolví. El carraspeo.

-si –contesto.

-mentira, no lo hago. Solamente preguntas como si te interesara para fastidiarme –replique.

-eh… Souta, deja a tu hermana en paz –entro a la conversación mi madre.

-pero madre, debemos saber mas sobre el futuro esposo de nuestra Kagome –bromeo con una sonrisa asquerosa. Tense la mandíbula, si no se callaba lo mataba…

-escucha, hermanito… tu andas con cinco mujeres todos los días y nadie te pregunta nada, así que no vengas a hacerte ahora el hermano protector por que no te sale –le dije ya cansada.

-Kagome –me llamo la atención mi padre. Yo lo mire.

-el empezó –culpe.

-no es verdad –se defendió Souta.

-si lo es –desafié yo.

-¡¡que no!! –grito.

-¡eres un idiota! –le grite levantándome y saliendo de allí a grandes pasos.

Mis padres lo miraron con reproche.

-¿Qué? Ella empezó –se defendió también levantándose y yéndose.

--------

Caminaba molesta, mi mandíbula estaba tensa y tenía mis brazos cruzados a la altura de mi pecho. Aun seguía enojada con aquel idiota sin vida social, osea mi hermano. Ni siquiera pensaba, tenia la mente en blanco y la sonrisa asquerosa de el me hacia enfurecer aun mas. Cuanto lo odiaba, debería… de… de…

-Kagome… -alguien me llamo. Pestañee varias veces y mire a mi lado -¿estas bien? –me pregunto. Yo suspire, había olvidado que estaba con Inuyasha.

-si, estoy bien. Solo un poco molesta –admití.

-eh…-note que sus ojos dorados se habían oscurecido…

-no es contigo, si no con mi hermano –aclare. El suspiro aliviado y sus ojos volvieron a ser los mismos, nada más que ahora, en sus labios había una sonrisa.

-los hermanos son molestos, te recomiendo que no le hagas caso –me aconsejo poniendo un brazo alrededor de mi cintura. Por mas que lo separe de mi, le diga cosas dolorosas el sigue intentando acercarse a mi… ¿acaso no tenia pensado darse por vencido? –sabes… algún día tu te enamoraras de mi –dijo con confianza. Yo lo mire, se tenía tanta confianza de si mismo que me sorprendía…

-ya lo creo –dije sin ganas. En realidad, Inuyasha, no me parecía feo, pero esa reputación suya no me gustaba.

-ahora… ¿A dónde quieres ir¿Al cine, al parque o algún otro lugar? –pregunto. Ese otro lugar tenía otro sentido, al menos para mí…

-al cine –respondí con un suspiro.

-como quieras –acepto. El camino hasta allí no fue tan malo, hablamos un poco, bueno, poco no, demasiado, hasta sentí que nos conocíamos mas…

Sus manos apretaban mi cintura y parecía como si fuera que trataban de cuidarme de algún ser malo, por lo que me sentía protegida con el. No puedo mentir, no se mentir, la verdad que me gustaría ser su amiga, conocerlo, saber sus sueños, emociones, lo que odia, lo que ama y hasta saber que piensa, quizás vea o en la preparatoria muestre esa forma infantil y deseo por ser superior por los demás, pero… ahí algo que me demuestra que el no es así como demuestra ser, si no… que es otra persona.

Por eso, tratare de averiguar que es lo que lo hace diferente a los demás o la razón del por que el me ve diferente a las demás…

-Kagome –el me llamo. Me gire y me hacia ademán con su mano para que entremos a la sala. Nos sentamos atrás de todo, la verdad que no me opuse, ya que solamente tenía pensado ver la película. La película comenzó, la verdad es que estaba emocionante y tenía un toque de suspenso, tal como me gustaba a mí. Lo mire de reojo, estaba con una media sonrisa y sus ojos estaban clavados en la pantalla, bien, por lo menos el estaba igual de divertido que yo.

Cerré los ojos largando un suspiro y comencé a divagar en mis pensamientos. Desde hacia tres meses, tres largos meses, que se había mudado mi mejor amigo y lo extrañaba muchísimo. Hasta se podía decir que éramos como hermanos. El se llama Sasuke, tenia el cabello corto negro y los ojos azabaches, siempre se mostraban fríos, para los demás, como extraños, familiares, amigos… pero menos para mi, siempre mostraban cariño y el siempre me repetía que las sonrisas de el eran para mi al igual que el brillo de mis ojos eran para el.

Sango lo conocía, pero se llevaban mal y la poca comunicación que tuvimos cuando el se mudo solamente había sido un 'hola¿Cómo te va?' parecía como si nos distanciáramos y eso paso, el dejo de llamarme al igual que yo a el, pero igual lo sigo queriendo, por que a un amigo jamás se lo puede reemplazar ni olvidar…

Sentí una mano áspera, calida y grande sobre mi pierna, abrí los ojos de repente, encontrándome con Inuyasha observándome, sentí que me quedaba sin aliento y que mi sangre se congelaba…

-¿Qué sucede? –pregunto con voz ronca y varonil. Yo trague saliva duramente y negué -¿estas aburrida? –volvió a preguntar.

-no es eso. Solamente recordaba –explique. El pareció entenderlo y no pregunto mas nada, pero lo único de lo que me di cuenta que su mano seguía allí, en mi pierna…

--------

Lo vi suspirar una vez que salimos del cine y fuimos a parar a la pequeña plaza. El estaba con la mirada perdida, pensativo y ni siquiera hablo, simplemente me seguía. Nos sentamos en un banco que estaba debajo de un árbol grandísimo. Comenzaba a anochecer y algunas estrellas comenzaban a salir, el viento comenzaba a soplar, haciendo que la noche sea fresca. Lo mire, esperaba que el comenzara a hablar, pero al parecer el estaba pensando algo mas importante, quizás… el quería estar solo y…

-Kagome –murmuro el. Lo mire sin decir nada. El levanto la mirada –deseo… que por una vez me escuches con el corazón y me creas… - pidió en susurro. Yo moví mis ojos inquieta ¿Qué trataba de decirme? –se que… se que… soy mujeriego y que no paro de mirar a otras chicas pero… tu eres mi favorita y no me cansare de decirte… decirte que… -suspiro, por un momento bajo la mirada, yo permanecí callada, esperando que diga lo que quería decir. El me miro nuevamente –Te quiero, te quiero demasiado, no puedo estar con otra chica, por que en mi mente solo existes tu y nadie mas… mas que quererte…te amo –confeso sin despegar su mirada dorada de mis ojos cafés. Trague saliva, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba decirme te amo, siempre lo decía por cartas, mensajes pero… ahora, estando los dos solos, en medio de la noche, con la luna de testigo… no sabia que decirle…

-Inuyasha yo… yo…

Baje la mirada y guarde silencio. Mordí mi labio inferior, sintiendo como me retorcía el estomago el no poder corresponderle… me sentía como la mala del cuento.

-Yo…

-¿Sientes algo por mi? –pregunto rápidamente. Yo moví mis labios para articular alguna palabra, pero no salían –No… ¿cierto? –su voz sonó triste y sin esperanzas. Me sentía incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos… -No esperaba que me correspondieras de todos modos…- admitió -sabía que jamás tendría oportunidad contigo, soy un idiota… -murmuro con un suspiro. Apreté mis puños.

-Tu no tienes la culpa –logre articular. El pareció no escucharme.

-de ahora en adelante te prometo no molestarte mas, Princesa… -prometió. ¿No molestarme más¿No me molestaría más? Sentí mi corazón latir con rapidez –solo déjame… abrazarte una ultima vez… -pidió. Yo asentí apenas y en cuestión de segundos me vi envuelta en sus brazos, calidos y fuertes, brindándome protección por un momento. Me apretó más fuerte y de un momento a otro se separo, dándome un beso en la frente y se paro…

Era como una despedida, era como la despedida de Sasuke, esa despedida que nos hizo separarnos, la cual había echo que mi corazón llorara…

Sentí mis ojos humedecerse y un nudo en mi garganta¿seria posible que el dejara de hablarme¿Me ignoraría¿Seria indiferente? Me atormentaron las respuestas y no quise pensar… no podía…

**Se q dije que el miercoles o por ahi iba a poner la conti, pero con los examenes no podia. En fin, espero q les guste!!**

**sanyonara!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Cáp. 5: Cambiada**

El lunes, en el instituto, me sentía demasiado mal, tanto por Inuyasha, como por mí. Por el… por que no podía corresponderle y por que sabia que solamente amaba a Bankopsu, ese amor imposible, el cual me atormentaba en sueños y hasta despierta, por que me dolía demasiado verlo así… así por ella… por Kikio…

Largue un suspiro y entre cerré mis ojos, apoyando mi cabeza en las palmas de mis manos y esperando que el timbre tocara y comenzara la clase de historia.

-¿Será que me odiara? –me pregunte a mi misma. Me atormentaba aquella idea, así que no la quise descubrir.

El timbre sonó y al poco rato todos comenzaron a entrar, los últimos, como siempre, fueron Miroku y Sango. Les sonreí y ellos devolvieron el gesto. Sango se sentó a mi lado y Miroku con su amiga Renkopsu en la otra punta.

-¡Miroku me pidió que fuera su novia¡Y le dije que si! –exclamo emocionada. Yo sonreí.

-Me alegro por ustedes –le felicite, aunque mi tristeza era muy obvia.

-¿Qué sucede¿No estas feliz por nosotros? –pregunto con melancolía. Yo negué.

-No es por ustedes. Simplemente me siento mal –explico. Sango no se dejo convencer.

-¿Paso algo con alguien? –pregunto.

-si

-¿Tu madre?

-no

-eem… etto… ¿Souta? –Insistió, yo negué -¿Esto tiene que ver con cierto chico obsesionado contigo? –no respondí, simplemente deje escapar un suspiro y Sango comprendió -¿Qué sucedió? –pregunto preocupada.

-Dijo que me amaba y que era de verdad, pero… yo no puedo corresponderle –conté sin ánimos.

-Y eso… en otro término… ¿Te pone mal¿El no poder corresponderle?

-Pues si, tenías que haberlo visto el otro día, estaba como si fuera que se le rompió algo apreciado –explique.

-Pero tú me habías dicho que ya no te importaba Inuyasha, ni siquiera si le dolían tus rechazos –me recordó.

_Ahora que lo pienso… fui demasiado mala…_

-Gracias Sango por hacerme sentir mejor –Le dije con sarcasmo.

-¿Y si hablas con el? –opino. La mire extrañada –Digo, quizás… puedan ser amigos –continuo.

-¿Y como se supone que le diga? –le pregunte –_ hola Inuyasha¿sabes? Tenia pensado que podíamos ser amigos ¿Qué te parece?_ –dije haciendo gestos. Sango rió levemente.

-Quizás debas esperar un tiempo –volvió a opinar poniendo su mano en su mentón.

-Seguramente no tiene pensado ser mi amigo –murmure.

-¿Por qué no? –Pregunto extrañada.

-Sango, si el dice que en verdad me ama, entonces le rompí el corazón –le dije exasperada.

Sango no respondió, simplemente largo un suspiro y comenzó a prestar atención a la clase. Yo sentía que algo me dolía en el pecho y mi corazón parecía como si no tuviera ganas de latir. Trague saliva duramente y trate de prestar atención a la clase, pero la forma en que quizás ahora me trataría Inuyasha me atormentaba…

No quería que me tratara mal, ni fríamente...

¡Kami¡Que egoísta soy! Solamente estaba pensando en mi dolor, pero no el de el. Al parecer, tengo que soportar la indiferencia por un buen tiempo, después de todo, yo me la busque.

Suspire.

Quizás Sango tenia razón, quizás debía hablar con el… ¿Pero que le diría¿Qué me perdonara¿Pero por que?

-Señorita Higurashi, hágame el favor de salir de mi clase –me saco de mis pensamientos la voz ronca del profesor.

_Demonios… _

-Eh… -balbucee mirando a Sango, quien meneo lentamente la cabeza. Mire nuevamente al profesor, quien esperaba impaciente mi excusa, barata, sucia y mentirosa –Lo siento profesor. Me metí tanto en los ejercicios que por un momento mi mente cruzo una barrera de… -el profesor me interrumpió. 

-Señorita Higurashi, no creo que hagan falta las excusas –replico. Hice una mueca, maldito profesor malhumorado –Para mañana treinta ejercicios especiales y después de las clases una hora más –sentencio. Suspire dejándome caer en el pupitre.

El profesor se fue nuevamente a su lugar. Ese viejo amargado, como no tuvo adolescencia ni problemas con los sentimientos se descargar con los pobres alumnos que si tienen peores problemas que un estupido ejercicio. Suspire al sentir una mano sobre mi hombro, levante la mirada, encontrándome con la de Sango.

-El esta en las clases especiales –me comento. Yo fruncí el ceño sin entender.

-¿Quién…? –pero no pude continuar por que me interrumpió nuevamente el profesor.

-Higurashi, vallase de aquí –me ordeno nuevamente con voz severa, haciendo un movimiento con sus manos. Suspire resignada.

-Viejo malhumorado…

----------

Recorrió con su mirada dorada su cuerpo pulposo, mostrando sus atributos por aquel uniforme escotado y corto. Sintió la respiración apagada y se mordió el labio inferior. Ella sonrió de manera coqueta, dándose cuenta como todos los observaban y comenzaban a murmurar cosas sobre ellos.

-Inuyasha –murmuro con voz seductora. El la sujeto de la cintura, acercándola brutalmente a el, pegándola a su cuerpo, sintiéndola. Ella paso los brazos por su nuca, atrayendo su cabeza mas a ella, sintiendo su respiración. Aun sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos se besaron.

Los labios de el se movieron sobre los de ella, atrapándolos y saboreándolos, sintiendo la respiración de ella chocar en su rostro. Mordió su labio inferior y ella los entre abrió, el adentro con su lengua, explorando su boca con necesidad, sintiendo poco a poco como su corazón se aceleraba con cara roce y beso con ella, era sencillamente, otra sensación, demasiado distinta.

Se separaron, por falta de oxigeno. El encorvo una sonrisa y ella solamente embozo una sonrisa triunfal, mirando a los demás de costado, en especial a las chicas, haciéndoles entender que ella había ganado aquella batalla, en donde hubo una perdedora…

Solamente se necesitaron los valiosos y encantadores mimos y apoyo moral para atrapar aquella boca que había deseado hace tanto tiempo y que ahora, le pertenecía solamente a ella…

------------

Lo vi caminar, sonriendo, riéndose con sus amigos, con su ropa de entrenamiento, todo sudoroso y mojado. Me mordí el labio inferior y mi corazón latió con fuerza. Sentí la necesidad de correr hacia el y tirarme en sus musculosos brazos y besarlo hasta saciarme, pero quedaría como una tonta.

El noto que yo lo miraba y me sonrió. Me sonroje y baje la mirada. Paso por alado mió, nuestros brazos se rozaron por un momento. Me gire rápidamente, admirando su espalda ancha. Demonios… me estaba haciendo una libidinosa.

-¿Ya te olvidaste de…? –me gire de repente y la interrumpí.

-Un día tenia que hacerlo –aclare con voz seria, aunque dentro mió sabía que era mentira.

-Eso es bueno, y más cuando toda la escuela anda hablando sobre… -contó pero otra voz la interrumpió.

-Mi Sango, mi hermosa Sango –halago acercándose Miroku. Role los ojos y Sango se sonrojo -¿Qué hacen mis flores bellas? –pregunto cariñosamente, abrazando a Sango por los hombros.

-Pues aquí, contándole algunas noticias a Kagome –contesto Sango.

-¿Puedo saber cuales? –dijo curioso el.

-claro –respondió sonriendo.

-Ya termina –dije impaciente.

-Inuyasha tiene nuevo juguete –dijo directamente. Sentí como algo duro y frió me cayo enzima, sintiéndome débil y con la expresión sorprendida.

-¿Juguete¿A que te refieres con nuevo? –pregunte sin entender o no queriendo entenderlo.

-Cierto, su nuevo juguetito fue una presa mas fácil –opino Miroku. Yo lo mire con la boca desencajada.

-¿Qué me perdí? –pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

-A un Inuyasha comiéndole la boca a Kikio en medio del patio –contó Sango. Sentí por un momento que no tenia pulmones, por que mi respiración se había echo lenta y sin ganas. En otras palabras, no tenia ganas de respirar.

-Lo sabia –suspiro Sango resignada. Yo mire el suelo detenidamente, sin creer todavía lo que había escuchado.

-Cuando dijiste… comiéndole la boca¿te referiste al verbo besar? –pregunte. Fue una pregunta estupida y sin sentido, pero sentía las necesidad de aclarar eso.

-Creo que mucho más que eso –dijo Miroku.

-Kagome –me llamo Sango. La mire con los ojos desorbitados y ella suspiro.

----------

Resople molesta, cruzándome de brazos a la altura de mi pecho. Tense la mandíbula todo lo que podía, no podía creerlo, era verdad, ese idiota me había cambiado. ¿Cómo demonios podía ser tan baboso?

Eso era, un asqueroso pervertido, baboso y mujeriego.

-Te amo solo a ti –dije recordando en voz alta. Sango suspiro y yo hice una mueca con desagrado.

¡Kami! Que tonta había sido en creerle. El solamente buscaba y deseaba una cosa… acostarse conmigo. ¡ja! Y yo al pensar en darle una oportunidad… si, como no.

-Yo no entiendo por que te enojas –suspiro Sango. Yo la mire fulminante –Kag, desde un principio dijiste que con el no estarías jamás –me recordó –El se rindió y se busco otra, es simple –sentencio cansada.

Ese era el maldito problema. ¡Fui cambiada¡Y encima de todo por una zorra barata de un puticlub!

Yo valía mucho más que esa cosa llamada Kikio.

-El tema es… -Comencé, pero Sango me interrumpió.

-Que te gusta Inuyasha Taisho –replico seria. Yo me sorprendí.

-¿Cómo puedes decir semejante estupidez? –le reproche histérica. El no podía gustarme, no claro que no.

-Por que es la verdad. Admítelo Kag, estas loquita por el y verlo con otra te esta matando –Quede boqui abierta, sin saber que demonios decir… -Vez te quedaste callada, lo que quiere decir que…

-Que me dejo sorprendida la poca cabeza que tienes… ¿Cómo eres capaz de decir eso? –balbucee. Ella suspiro negando. Yo me levante.

-¿A dónde vas? –

-A respirar aire fresco –respondí secamente saliendo de la clase de historia, antes de que entrara la profesora.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**HeLoUu PeRDoN por la demora... u.u pero es que con la emocion de entrar al cole se me olvido, si claro, mañana empiezo las clases... (mierda) en fin, dejen rewiens  
Bai!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Cáp. 6: Celos.**

Mi pie golpeaba una y otra vez el suelo, mi mirada estaba puesta en aquella patética escena y sentía mi sangre golpear en mis venas. Me rasque con odio mi brazo, en donde al instante quedo una marca roja, y líneas rectas como si fueran rasguños.

-Parecen moscas en celo –masculle con odio. Apreté mis puños y murmure levemente un 'hpm' y gire mi rostro, no estaba dispuesta a seguir viendo aquello en primera fila.

Resople hundiéndome en la banca del patio. Desde hacia unos días que no estaba de humor, seguramente era por que no comía ni dormía bien. ¿Quién no tendría mal humor cuando tu sueño es ocupado por cosas obscenas de dos personas que odias con el alma?

Eso sucedía y esa era la respuesta de todos mis males. Esa parejita que jugaban a ser felices me daba asco, los odiaba e imaginaba todos los días a todas horas, ser grande y poder aplastarlos como dos cucarachas asquerosas.

Uuggg deseaba patear y quitarle los malditos labios a esa perra de Kikio. ¿Quién demonios se creía al besar así a…

-Kagome –me llamo Bankotsu sentándose a mi lado. Lo mire de mala gana -¿Sientes lo mismo que yo? –me pregunto con voz dolida. Lo mire sin comprender, el sonrió con tristeza y dirigió su mirada hacia la pareja que estaba sentada debajo de un árbol de cerezos.

-No. No es lo que tu piensas es que…

-Pensé que la conquiste, me hizo pensar que era mía, mi corazón la quiso, ella lo engaño. Me engaño…

-Bankotsu yo…

-Fui feliz, éramos felices… pero como toda felicidad… -rió levemente y meneo su cabeza –Pero que digo… solamente fui yo feliz, fui engañado por su hermosa sonrisa y ahora, me doy cuenta que nunca fuimos felices, ella simplemente… ella solamente…

-Te engaño –complete la frase cerrando mis ojos fuertemente.

-La amaba, la amo… pero para ella no fue suficiente, quería mas… de lo que yo podía ofrecer, ella no quería mi amor, ella solamente buscaba señuelo para conquistar con celos a su verdadero amor –murmuro. Trague saliva y me acomode bien en la banca –Y lo consiguió. Estaban destinados a terminar juntos, después de todo… -me miro –Siempre se amaron…

-Siempre… -repetí con un murmullo apenas audible. De un momento a otro me vi envuelta por sus brazos, yo permanecí quieta con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Ahora que podía tener a Bankotsu para mi, no lo quería. Tanto había soñado por sus abrazos, tanto sufrí, para que ahora no los quisiera, no quería su abrazo, no lo deseaba…

-Kagome… Kagome… ayúdame a olvidarla –pidió en sollozo. Yo trague saliva duramente –Por favor…

-Bankotsu yo…

-Valla, valla, valla… ¿Pero que tenemos aquí? –inmediatamente Bankotsu me soltó y yo levante la cabeza, encontrándome con Kikio, quien me sonreía burlona.

-¡Kikio eres una maldita perra! –le grito Bankotsu. Pero ella lo ignoro.

-Así que tienes otro juguete –dijo burlonamente Kikio. La mire molesta, deseaba pegarle patadas en ese mismo instante. Resople y mire a su lado, ahí estaba Inuyasha, abrazándola por la cintura.

Lo mire con detenimiento, el también lo hizo, ambos nos mirábamos fijamente, como buscando respuestas a todas las preguntas que teníamos en mente. Pero yo no quería buscar más respuestas y fue entonces cuando aparte mi mirada y me levante, empujando a Kikio para poder pasar.

-¿Cómo se siente ser una perdedora? –me grito. Yo en cambio no me gire ni le conteste, simplemente seguí caminando.

Camine por los pasillos a grandes zancadas, haciendo ruido al pasar. Antes de entrar al salón, golpee fuertemente un casillero con toda mi furia y entre, sin golpear y me senté aun lado de Sango.

Todas las miradas estaban puestas en mí. La profesora me miraba incrédula y Sango sin entender. No soportaba demasiada presión, la sangre recorría mi cuerpo de una forma violenta y mi cabeza seguía reproduciendo aquella escena que odiaba. Cerré mis puños todo lo que podía, hasta que mis nudillos se pusieron blancos, hasta que entonces… explote…

-¿¡Que demonios miran!? –grite fuertemente. Inmediatamente todos dejaron de verme. La profesora me miro de mala gana -¿Y usted que?

-Señorita Higurashi, ese comportamiento no es tolerante en mi clase –replico molesta.

Yo la ignore y apoye mi cabeza contra el banco. ¿Qué demonios me pasaba? ¿Qué tenia? ¿Por qué estaba así? ¿Por qué sentía las ganas de matar a Kikio y a todas las chicas que rodeaban a Inuyasha? ¿Por qué no amaba más a Bankotsu? ¿Qué sentía?

-Kagome… -murmuro Sango. Gire un poco mi rostro y la mire con agonía.

-¿Qué me sucede? –le pregunte con un hilo de voz. Ella sonrió y puso una mano en mi espalda para comenzar a masajearla.

-¿Estas triste?

Yo mire el lápiz verde que estaba sobre la mesa y luego de pensar en mi respuesta mire nuevamente a Sango.

-No lo se. Quizás… puede ser –respondí dudosa. Sango asintió y aparto la mirada por un momento, enfocando a la profesora quien leía de forma graciosa un libro sobre la era feudal.

-¿Sientes… inmensas ganas de matar a…

Yo la interrumpí.

-Ni se te ocurra pronunciar su patético nombre. Me da arcada –dije con asco. Sango rió levemente –Quisiera ser dios y aplastarla como si fuera una rata de laboratorio –continué –Pero ya sabes como es dios… tu matas un insecto y el lo revive, haciendo que aparezcan… cien insectos mas –bufe suspirando.

-Entonces queda claro que estas celosa de Kikio –parecía una pregunta, pero era más una afirmación. Yo fruncí el ceño y tosí levemente.

-Yo nunca, jamás… estaría celosa de Kikio –sentencie acomodándome en el asiento y mirando a la profesora explicar algo que no comprendía.

-Pero tienes ganas de matarla –afirmo. Yo la mire y suspire.

-Eso no quiere decir que este celosa…

Ambos guardamos silencio por un momento. Estábamos prestando atención a la profesora. Bah… mas Sango que yo, por que aun estaba analizando la situación…

¿_Yo_ celosa de Kikio?

-Sabes… la vida es una sola –comenzó. Yo la observe prestándole atención –Yo a veces pienso que cuando una persona se te cruza en el camino es por algo… -hizo una pequeña pausa. Yo aun no comprendía a donde pretendía llegar con aquello. Así que solamente guarde silencio –Por ejemplo… cuando tú y Miroku me recibieron en la secundaria con una sonrisa y las manos extendidas, invitándome a estar con ustedes… yo dude… por que mi camino estaba formado y ustedes se pusieron en el camino como si nada…

Hizo una media sonrisa y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos

–Eran dos pequeñas piedritas que valían oro, y sabia, que si yo iba por mi camino, iba a estar sola y mi vida solamente serian los libros educativos y mi razón de vivir serian los estudios, pero yo no deseaba eso, por eso había decidido estar con ustedes. Tu al igual que Miroku son espectaculares amigos… Quizás con Miroku sea otra clase de amistad, pero no me arrepiento y se que si elegía mi camino hoy no seria feliz como lo soy, por eso Kag, yo pienso que tu deberías seguir tu propio camino y dejar de lado tu orgullo para comenzar a hacer caso a tu corazón…

-Sango yo… -murmure sorprendida por sus palabras.

-Kag… no lo dejes ir, se que por tu orgullo no lo aceptas o quizás es por su reputación, pero el a pesar de que este con Kikio, te ama solamente a ti… y lo note en sus ojos, el tiene una manera especial al verte y cuando mira a Kikio… es como si fuera que mira a la nada –sentencio.

Trague saliva y mire mi hoja blanca. Sango tenía razón, demasiada en este caso. Sabía que otra persona como Inuyasha no encontraría nunca o no podría reemplazar. Ahora lo entiendo, todo encajaba, por eso los celos, por eso el mal humor y el rencor hacia ambos…

_Estaba enamorada de Inuyasha. _

Después de dos años de puros besos robados, salidas rechazadas, regalos, cartas y palabras tiradas en el suelo… ahora, por fin me doy cuenta de la maldita realidad. Siempre estuve enamorada de el, pero como decía Sango. Mi orgullo me impedía abrirle el corazón y se busco a otra persona, en este caso… Bankotsu, quien me convencí amarlo y desearlo, pero cuando lo tuve… no lo quise, lo vi como un chico mas entre el montón.

-Sango yo comprendí que… -comencé nerviosa. Pero ella me interrumpió.

-Sabia que funcionaria –comento orgullosa. Yo la mire sin entender.

-¿De que hablas? –le pregunte. Ella puso un dedo debajo de su ojo derecho y se mordió la punta de la lengua.

-Te engañe –dijo con burla. Yo la mire sorprendida.

-Pero si tu…

-Era una historia improvisada, desde luego tuve que exprimir todo mi cerebro para aquellas palabras incoherentes –explico.

-osea que tu…

-Por un momento pensé que no caerías luego de mi pequeño error… -confeso.

-¿Qué error? –pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

-El de… cuando tú y Miroku me recibieron en la secundaria con una sonrisa y las manos extendidas Kag… nos conocemos desde que éramos pequeños –me recordó con una sonrisa.

-¡¡Pero que tonta fui!! –exclame sonriendo.

-Ya vez… caíste –se burlo ella.

-Eres única –dije rolando los ojos.

-Pero a todo esto… ya que aceptaste tu enamoramiento… tengo un plan para que recuperes a Inuyasha –comento sonriendo cómplice.

-¿Un plan? Sango, el esta enamorado de Kikio –le recordé.

-Eso es lo que quiere que tu pienses –explico –Esto no será nada difícil, después de todo… el desde hace tiempo que esta en tus redes, solamente hace falta recordar aquellos días con algo mas de…-sonrió con picardía y me examino con la mirada…


End file.
